


They Might be Zombies

by NellieOleson



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellieOleson/pseuds/NellieOleson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zombie commentfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Might be Zombies

"So, they're not really dead?" Sam looked back at the bodies strewn across the dusty field. They certainly looked dead. Really, really, dead. Some of them were even missing limbs just to prove how dead they were.  
  
"Not according to this inscription." Daniel wiped some more of the thick layer of grime off the stone obelisk at the center of the clearing. "I think they... reanimate at sunset."  
  
"So, zombies?" Colonel O'Neill shifted on his feet and held his P90 a little tighter.   
  
"I am unfamiliar with this species O'Neill," said Teal'c. "What is a Zombie?"  
  
The Colonel looked at her and Sam just shrugged. She was just going to stay out of this one. The concept of zombies wasn't going to be easy to explain. Especially to Teal'c.  
  
"It's like a dead person," said Colonel O'Neill. "Only, not really." He stopped again and looked at all the not really dead people littering the ground. "Not really dead. They get up and walk around. Go for a stroll. Maybe dance a little."  
  
Sam did her best to hold back her laugh but really? Dancing zombies. She decided to offer some support. "They eat brains," she said.  
  
"I see," said Teal'c, although he clearly didn't. Maybe they'd rent some movies when they got home. Hollywood might succeed where they had failed.  
  
"I think we should go now," said Daniel with just the slightest hint of panic. "I think I saw some movement out there."  
  
The sun was on its way down. Daniel was right. Movement or not, they should get going before things got messy. "Don't worry, Daniel. Zombies are notoriously slow. I'm sure we can out run them," she said. Daniel seemed less than thrilled with her comment but Colonel O'Neill gave her some sort of conspiratorial look. Maybe. It could have been panic. He was hard to read sometimes.  
  
"I'm not all that worried. I'm sure Teal'c and I will have plenty of time to get to the gate while the zombies gorge themselves on your giant brains." He motioned to Sam and Daniel. Yep. Definitely conspiratorial.   
  
"I'm faster than Daniel," added Sam. "So I think the three of us will make it. Sorry, Daniel." They all turned and started back the way they had come. Sam figured they'd get back in half the time. Daniel looked over his shoulder. He looked twitchy. She put an arm over his shoulder. "It'll be all right," she told him. "We'll have a nice service for you."  
  
"We always do," said Colonel O'Neill. "Isn't that right, Teal'c?"  
  
"Indeed."


End file.
